Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage
Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage (DESS) was an event running from August 10th to August 22nd 2016, from August 24th to September 5th 2017, from August 2nd to August 15th 2018, and from August 22nd to September 2nd 2019. =Event Description= 2016 After a giant, surreal opening ceremony we are delighted to declare the Crusaders of the Lost Idols Summer Games open! However, as usual with huge international events, nefarious ne'er-do-wells plot to disrupt the pageantry and sportsmanship. Despite his name, Dr. Evil escaped the surveillance programs put in place by the organizers. Now he has made off with the Summer Games Flashlight, the Duracell-powered symbol of sport (and convenient portable lighting when it gets dark). The Crusaders have been hired to not only locate the aforementioned flashlight but also protect the event. That responsibility starts with the safe conduct of two new Crusaders. 2017 The Crusaders of the Lost Idols Summer Games were so popular we've decided to hold them again this year... and every year. Unfortunately, that means Dr Evil gets a chance to sabotage the event every year too! 2018 Put on your running shoes and get to the starting line. It's time for the Crusader Games! Or, it would be, if not for Dr. Evil's sinister plot. Thwart his five latest plans, and even the dubious doctor himself might join your team. Good luck! 2019 OH NO! DR. EVIL IS AT IT AGAIN! Wait... didn't this happen last year? And the year before? And the year before that? We should have seen this coming! Luckily, it seems at least one person was prepared for Dr. Evil's inevitable return: Euodia, the Fencer is here to help the Crusaders foil Dr. Evil's plans once again! It's time once again for the Summer Games! Doctor Evil is back, and he's trying the same thing, expecting different results. Thwart his nefarious schemes across 5 new objectives, and recruit a speedy new Crusader! This event runs until September 3rd, when the athletes will be too sore to continue. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Veronica, the Android Archer Veronica, the Android Archer, certainly won't fail the doping tests, but something suggests she's going to have an unfair advantage in the archery competition. We can't quite put our finger on it. Whatever. Her upgrades buff those around her with increasing damage based on the number of other robot Crusaders in your formation. Bubba, the Swimming Orc The second Crusader is Bubba, the Swimming Orc. With a name like that, it's no wonder Bubba didn't do so well at other disciplines like the equestrian trials and hockey. Once recruited, Bubba uses his superior swimming ability at level 25 to buff the DPS of the Crusaders behind him by 25% for every adjacent Crusader. At level 100, Bubba will increase the Gold Find of every Crusader behind him not affected by his Synchronized Swimming ability by 10%. Tier 2 The Goldhound The first new Tier 2 Crusader is The Goldhound, who swaps with Gold Panda and noses out Gold for you! At level 100, The Goldhound unlocks Gold Nose gives you +10% Gold Find for each monster killed, up to a cap of 200%. Plus he has gear to augment it! At level 400, The Goldhound unlocks Tail Wag gives you +100% Gold Find for the first 15 seconds in each area. Milgrid the Mining Mage The second new Tier 2 Crusader is Milgrid the Mining Mage, who swaps with Nate Dragon and puts her dwarf skills at mining to work to benefit you the deeper you go! Once recruited, Milgrid unlocks We've Got To Go Deeper at level 100, which will increase your DPS for all Crusaders +50% for every 50 areas you've completed. At level 400, her ability Deepest Mining will give We've Got To Go Deeper a 100% boost! Tier 3 Dr. Evil, PhD Before the accident that turned him robotic, Dr. Evil would experiment on Crusaders, infecting them with viruses to increase their combat potential. At level 50, the Doctor's Horrible Experiment will infect random nearby Crusaders, giving them a DPS boost. These infections become profitable at level 300 with Special Grant Money, and speed up the enemies with the Heavy Competition ability. Tier 4 Euodia the Fencer Euodia is deceptively fast for a minotaur, able to increase the speed of monster spawns through First Blood and Lightning Precision and even increase the speed of quest item drops with Sense of Direction. She can even improve First Blood with Fancy Footwork as Orcs, Dwarves, and Elves join the formation! Euodia improves DPS and Global DPS through Cradle the Bird and Toe Pokes. If you want to get as far as possible as quickly as possible, Euodia the Fencer is the Crusader for you! =Tier 1 Objectives= to start :* Veronica takes up a slot :* Veronica randomly shorts out and shoots sparks on everyone in the formation, reducing their DPS for a period of time |Reward T1 = Veronica, the Android Archer swaps with Jim the Lumberjack |Notes T1 = Veronica will reduce the DPS by 50% for 15 seconds at a time. }} to start :* Bubba takes up a slot :* Fans of Bubba randomly attack your formation, trying to get closer to the athletic orc |Reward T1 = Bubba, the Swimming Orc swaps with Artaxes, the Lion |Notes T1 = The fans have increased health (12x) and movement speed. }} to start :* Must have 500 to start :* Three medals take up slots in the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* Angry reporters attack your formation. You have NO COMMENT! |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The angry reporters have greatly increased health. }} to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* Corrupt Officials randomly bribe your Crusaders, reducing their DPS and disabling formation abilities |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :* A random Crusader Games Chest is awarded upon reset :* Crusader Games Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random Crusader Games Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= to start :* The Goldhound takes up a slot in your formation :* Picking up Gold temporarily disables your DPS |Reward T1 = The Goldhound swaps with Gold Panda |Notes T1 = * The Goldhound's DPS reduction lasts for 5 seconds * If the Goldhound NPC is destroyed, it cannot debuff your crusaders. * Opening silver chests with 0 DPS will result in 0 gold gained. }} to start :* Milgrid the Mining Mage and her boring machine take up several slots in your formation :* The machine's loud boring reduces your DPS by 10% for every 5 areas completed (multiplicative) |Reward T1 = Milgrid the Mining Mage swaps with Nate Dragon |Notes T1 = * Upon reaching area 301, the boring machine's debuff will be -99.82%. * If the boring machine is destroyed, it cannot debuff your crusaders. * The debuff's value is based on the highest area reached, it will not be reduced when returning to earlier areas. }} to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* Dr. Evil's thieving henchmen take up two slots in the formation :* The henchmen swipe half of your quest items as you pick them up |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 7,500+ to start :* Dr. Evil slowly replaces your formation with unconvincing clones :* Each clone reduces your DPS by 50%, stacking multiplicatively |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Clones fill in the formation slots in a fixed sequence. }} to start :* Must have 10,000+ to start :* Powerful robots attack your formation, healing all monsters and firing lasers from range. |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The Eviltron Prime robot has ranged attacks, increased health, damage reduction (lasts at least 5 seconds), and heals other monsters for 15% of their health each second. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= to start :* Dr. Evil, PhD takes up a slot in the formation and periodically disables Crusaders |Reward T1 = Dr. Evil, PhD swaps with Viktor the Vampire |Notes T1 = Every 10 seconds, Dr. Evil disables the DPS and FAs of a random Crusader within 2 slots for 30 seconds. This has no effect in boss areas. }} to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only Milgrid, Goldhound, Dr. Evil, and robot Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest Only robot crusaders, Bush Whacker, and some event Crusaders are available. }} to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Only Crusaders with a V or L in their name may be used :* Nate is also available, because blowing up the world is kind of evil |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest Only crusaders with the letters V or L somewhere in their name (and Nate Dragon) are available. }} to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Monsters are extremely fast, deal double damage, and live for at least a second |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Monsters move at 4x the usual speed. }} to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Difficulty is greatly increased :* Quest requirements are quintupled |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The difficulty is the same as Slow Descent (Tier 1), but with a higher area objective. }} =Tier 4 Objectives= to start :* Euodia the Fencer takes up a slot in the formation :* Non-DPS Crusaders who aren't next to a DPS Crusader have their abilities disabled |Reward T1 = Euodia the Fencer swaps with Fire Phoenix }} to start :* Only clicks and abilities deal damage :* No Tank Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Only 6 bench seats are available at a time :* Every 150 areas, the next 6 seats become available |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Each Crusader is randomly assigned a partner :* Crusaders who aren't adjacent to their partner have their DPS and upgrades disabled :* You can check who a Crusader's partner is by hovering their portrait |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest }} to start :* The middle column of the formation is missing :* A volleyball is tossed randomly between the two sides of the formation :* Crusaders holding the ball have their DPS and abilities disabled, because that's against the rules |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Crusader Games Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The ball is passed every 10 seconds }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Veronica Unlock Veronica by completing the respective objective. Recruit Bubba Unlock Bubba by completing the respective objective. Beep Boop Bork Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Veronica. Deep Sea Diving Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Bubba. I Participated! Spend 16,500 Participation Ribbons starting objectives in the "Crusader Summer Games" campaign. Ribbons spent on purchasing chests don't count! A Perfect 10 Position Bubba such that Synchronized Swimming increases the DPS of some Crusaders by at least 150% and Splish Splash provides a gold bonus of at least 50% Tier 2 Recruit The Goldhound Unlock The Goldhound by completing the respective objective. Recruit Milgrid the Mining Mage Unlock Milgrid the Mining Mage by completing the respective objective. Equip The Goldhound Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of The Goldhound. Equip Milgrid the Mining Mage Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Milgrid the Mining Mage. Deep Gold Farming Cap out The Goldhound's Gold Nose while you've got 12 full stacks of Milgrid's We've Got to Go Deeper. Try Everything Spend 33,000 Participation Ribbons starting objectives in the "Crusader Summer Games" campaign. Ribbons spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit Dr. Evil, PhD Unlock Dr. Evil, PhD by completing the respective objective. Gear Dr. Evil, PhD Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Dr. Evil, PhD. Successful Experiments Complete all Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Tier 3 Objectives. Experiments in Free Play Beat area 900 in Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Free Play. Lucky Infected Infect 7 Crusaders at once with Dr. Evil's Horrible Experiment The Participant Spend 50,000 Participation Ribbons starting objectives in the "Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage" campaign. Participation Ribbons spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Euodia Unlock Euodia the Fencer by completing the respective objective. The Gloves are On Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Euodia the Fencer. Medal Sweep Complete all Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Tier 4 Objectives. Triple Relay Beat area 1200 in Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Free Play. Easy Win With Euodia the Fencer in your formation, beat a non-boss area in 5 seconds or less. Cloak of Ribbons Spend 75,000 Participation Ribbons starting objectives in the "Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage" campaign. Participation Ribbons spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage